


Marry Me

by mashed_potatoe



Series: Tyrus Oneshots [7]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Based on a song, Cyrus is getting married, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashed_potatoe/pseuds/mashed_potatoe
Summary: T. J. is at Cyrus's wedding thinking about what he is about to lose. Unless T. J. says something.***This summary is shit give it a chance
Relationships: Buffy Driscoll & Cyrus Goodman, Buffy Driscoll & T. J. Kippen, Cyrus Goodman/Original Male Character(s), Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, maybe
Series: Tyrus Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113533
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Cyrus was so excited to get married. Because of Cyrus’ perfectionist tendencies this wedding had to be nothing less than perfect. Cyrus’ Grandfather was going to perform the ceremony per The chocolate loving boy’s request. 

“Hey Cyrus where do you want the magnolias?” I overheard Buffy asking.

“Umm,” Cyrus said while thinking, “Put them over by the entrance.”

The wedding was being held out in the country in a quaint, little venu. There weren’t too many people coming because Cyrus decided that he would try to save his dad some money. 

Wow did Cyrus really have it all planned out. I looked around at the nearly finished venu. I could really see how it was going to turn out. Me wearing my black suit and tie, probably hide out in the back with a fairly large shot of Jack Daniel’s Tennessee Whiskey.

I will try to make it through without crying, so nobody sees. Yeah he really does want to get married, but he doesn't want to marry me.

I step inside where the reception is going to be held. I decided to sit down a minute to calm myself down.  
...  
That is when I remembered that night a few years ago when I almost kissed Cyrus. We were just sitting in his dorm room waiting for the rest of the good hair crew to show up. I leaned into his lips and simply froze before I could kiss him.

I freaked out because he didn’t stop me. I mean we have been friends for forever could anyone blame me. 

I knew Cyrus had been seeing someone, but I had always wondered if he felt the same way. He didn’t stop me so surely he felt the same way, but what if maybe he was frozen by fear and wasn’t into it at all.

Before I could get over myself and just kiss him I heard a knocking at the door. We swiftly part as Buffy, Andi, and Jonah walk in.  
…  
We haven’t talked about that night since. Anyway once I got invited to the wedding I knew it was too late for us.   
I know that Cyrus’ dad had been dreading this day, but little did he know that he isn’t the only one giving him away.  
…  
Now here I am wearing my black suit and tie. Just as I suspected I am having my nice large shot of my Whiskey. I have to just keep telling myself not to cry because he's not marrying me tonight.

I can see him clearly now wearing his suit welcoming the guest. I know that I could try and find him. I could get all of this off my chest and see if he would be with me. But because I love him I will not mess this night up for him.

I will just have to wish him the best and push all my feelings aside for him, because that is what true love is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried using Jewish vowels but IDK

I am freaking out. That is the only way to put it. I am freaking out. Marriage means a lot to me. My parents got divorced when I was only 5 years old, and I remember it vividly. It was nasty they fought all the time and I don’t want that to happen to me. But here I am on my wedding day questioning everything. 

When I start to feel really anxious my OCD goes into hyperdrive. I am correcting every small detail like that is going to change the way I feel. 

“Hey Cyrus where do you want the magnolias?” I hear Buffy ask snapping back into real life. 

“Ummm,” magnolias when did we get magnolias. Shit Buffy answered, “Put them over by the entrance.” Yeah that seems good right? Oh God this is going to be a disaster. I turn to look at the venu when I see my Dad and Grandfather talking. 

My Grandfather was going to perform the ceremony. I can’t disappoint him. He is so excited to do this I can’t mess it up now. Breath Cyrus breath. I take a seat to steady myself when I see TJ walk inside. 

Oh TJ he looks really good in his suit today. I am so glad that TJ is here to support me today. I really need him here. I really need all my friends here.  
…  
People start filing in and I stand by the entrance to greet everyone. Each person makes me feel guiltier and guiltier. After 15 minutes of greeting people I go into my little room to finish getting ready. 

Once I am finally alone I fall onto the floor and start to hyperventilate and cry at the same time somehow. I have to do this. I can’t mess this up for every one they spent so much time to get here and put in so much trouble to make it nice. Pull it together Cyrus.

When I hear a gentle knock on the door I turn and expect to see TJ, but no. Buffy and Andi walk in probably to remind me not to trip down the aisle. By the looks on their faces they did not expect to see me crying on the floor on my wedding day.

“Oh my goodness. Cyrus are you okay?” Andi asks, rushing towards me. I grab a hold of her and sob into her green dress. Buffy rushes over and wraps her arms to hug me as well. After 5 minutes of crying I stand up and wipe the tears away looking into the mirror determined. 

“I can do this,” I say, trying to convince myself, “Right?”. Buffy comes over and puts her hand on my shoulder. You wouldn’t think that she is a very comforting person, but she has a secret gift. 

“Of course you can,” Buffy says sweetly, “Don’t let anyone tell you what you can or can not do.” Her simple words brought a bittersweet memory to my head instantly. A memory of TJ’s hand on my shoulder telling me that I can get that chocolate chocolate chip muffin. And that Buffy couldn’t tell me what I can do. Not to let anyone stand in my way.

Jonah walks in to tell me that it is time for me to walk down the aisle. I thank the girls and walk towards the doors that lead to the aisle. I walk down like nothing is wrong knowing quite well that this is going to get ugly fast.  
I reach Matt and briefly smile at him before giving all my attention to the crowd where I saw TJ smiling sadly at me. 

“Welcome family and friends. We are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the marriage of Matt and Cyrus. This is not the beginning of a new relationship but an acknowledgement of the next chapter in their lives together,” My Grandfather starts. 

I keep finding myself looking at TJ. I know that I am making the right choice here. My Grandfather keeps talking but I don’t hear a word that is being said. Until Finally I hear those dreaded words.

“You have chosen to write your vows, and it is with these words you express your binding promises to love, honor, and cherish one another. If you are ready to make these promises to each other I invite you now to face each other and declare your intentions. Cyrus you may begin,”

“Okay well I had this great speech planned out. I had it practiced down to a T, but Buffy said something earlier that reminded me of the most important lesson I have ever learned. She said something that reminded me of middle school when a scary basketball guy helped me feel good about myself for the first time,” I start cracking up at this point. I looked at TJ and smiled. Doing so I saw everyone wore smiles thinking that this speech was going to be beautiful.

“He told me to go up to what I wanted like I already owned it. And that others can’t tell me what I can or can’t do. But most importantly he told me not to let anyone stand in my way. I have been telling myself all day that I can do this and that I can’t mess this up for everyone else, but I didn’t think to stop and think about myself for once. I mean for goodness sake this is my wedding day I shouldn’t feel like it. I don’t go through with this wedding. Everyone will hate me,” I take a second to breathe.

“I am so sorry that I didn’t come to this realization earlier, but I don’t love you. I can’t get married to someone I don’t love,” I looked at TJ and for the first time since he got his invite he looked truly happy.

“Go. Go be happy with him,” Matt whispered in my ear. God he was a good guy he didn’t deserve this.

“Thank you, I'm so sorry,” I said, giving him the biggest hug I could muster up. I walk towards TJ and put his face in my hands. I pulled down and kissed him in one swift motion. 

“Oh God I have been wanting to do that since Middle school,” I smile at him.

“Yeah me too,” He said, grabbing my hand, “Why don’t you say that we get out of here, and talk about what just happened.”

“Yeah that's probably a good Idea,” I say happily.


End file.
